Unexpected Love
by Kami no Anime
Summary: Mahiru and his sister finds a cat and brings it home. Little do they know their whole life will change. This doesn't go completely like the anime.
1. chapter 1: The new kitty

Mahiru never thought that his adopted sister would fall in love with a vampire. The thought never even crossed his mind!

2 years ago

Mahiru's POV

After a long day of school Shizuki and I would walk home with my friends, since she didn't have any of her own. She always claims to never want any. I was thinking about how to get her to open up to people until I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sakuya and his vampire tales.

"Hey you guys heard about the vampire attacks that have been occurring recently ?"

Everyone just stared at him. _Vampires, really sakuya?_ I look to my sister to see interest in her eyes. By the time Sakuya was done trying to scare us it was time for everyone to part ways. After we said our goodbyes me and my sister headed home.

Shizuki's POV

As soon as we were heading home I spotted a cat. I guess my brother saw where I was stareing and said I could have it. I was so happy that I practically ran to the cute kitty. I picked it up with care as not to hurt it anymore than it looked. I thought ' How can people walk past such a cute creature and not take it home?! '

It was about 7:00 by the time we came home and it took us about 30 minutes to wash him. He wouldn't stop hiding and running away! We finished our homework and taking care of the new kitty by 8:30. Luckily we were able to eat and go to bed by 9:00 on the dot.

 _I can't wait to experience life with our new kitty!_

O

O

O

O

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Servamp or any of it's characters (The creator does). I only own my OC and the plot.

Character description

Shizuki

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Fair

Likes: Nekos, martial arts and Mahiru

Interests: Vampires and other mythological creatures

Dislikes: Cleaning,being social people

Talent: Singing, drawing, martial arts, academic studies, and ice skating.

Shizuki is a 15 year old girl who is exceptionally smart and very anti-social.

Those who hang around her would say she is quiet and shy.

please comment and review my work and see if you like it. I'll be waiting for your input. Also this is my first time writing fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Intruder

The sun was very bright the next morning. Because of this my brother said that today would be a good day, but I had a wierd feeling that that was not going to be the case today.

 _Mahiru's POV_

 _AUGH! Everyone_ _is a pain. No matter how many times the teacher asks no one will step up! This is why I like things simple._

Whose in charge of baking?"

 _Baking, sounds simple enough._

"I'll do it! "

And after a long time of taking on all the work of my lazy classmates I decide I'll ask my sister for I bit of help.

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

The day was so long and boring I forgot to pay attention all day. I finished daydreaming by the time school ended. I already knew the work so I didn't really care. I was still daydreaming during the walk with nee-san and his friends. While we walked home nee-san decided to strike up a conversation.

" What's up?"

I tried to hide it...

"Nothing."

...and failed.

"Something is obviously wrong. You haven't spoke in a while, besides a normal greeting between friends. So what's up?"

That's my nee-san, as sharp as ever. *heavily sighs*

"I just got this feeling that something isn't right. I'm not really sure so I can't confirm anything yet 'kay? "

He nodded to me to signal that he understands.

 _Mahiru's POV_

I decided not to pry into it further and we walked home in silence. When we got home, to our surprise the TV was on.

"Oi, nee-san, did you leave the TV on? "

" No, I checked before we left for school. I could've sworn it was off. "

After our whispered conversation we were armed and ready to do damage to the intruder.

O

O

O

O

Please review and give some comments and constructive critisism. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Oh and NO FLAMES, they hurt. Bye-Bye until next update.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter kuro

Hi again sorry for the long wait. I had lots of homework and regents prep. So allow me to apologise again for the long delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp the creator does. I only own my of and the plot.

 _Shizuki's_ POV

We had our weapons in hand, making our way into the living room. We see a teen dressed in a light blue jacket. His hair was a pale blue and he had dark rings around his eyes. His pale skin shone as the light from the TV beemed on him. ' _He's hot...Wait no! He's_ _an intruder! You don't fall for intruders_ ' I pushed all these thoughts aside. ' _If I were to say these things in front of Mahiru..._ ' cold shivers went down my spine at the thought.

Brother was the first to attack. The teen dodged swiftly and skillfully. When I attacked, I actually landed a blow on him.

I honestly thought I would miss with the way he dodged nii-san.

 _'Yes_

He crashed back down to the ground and tried to get up, but didn't have enough time to stand as Mahiru went to attack. He was able to dodge and Mahiru went flying into the curtains. The curtains opened and light poured into the room, blinding me and my brother for a little. When we were able to see, the teen was gone, only kuro remained. I was confused by the current events, but then I realised. That teen was kuro. If you think about it me and nii-san locked the doors and the windows when we left. Which would mean he had to have been in here already, and the only living creature we left in our living space... was kuro.

 _Mahiru's_ POV

I closed the curtains and reopened them a few times to see if I was dreaming.

" Oi ,stop that. I can't be in the light."

I grabbed the little furball and started to the door to throw him out.

"Hey! I can't go out there it's broad daylight! I'll die!"

I was getting ready to throw him out anyway, but Shizuki snatched him out of my hands and cradled him to her chest in a loving manner.

"MAHIRU DON'T DO THAT HE'LL DIE!"

She yelled at me for trying to throw him outside! He just invaded our home and she yells at ME?!!

"Humans are so cruel."

and with that he nuzzled into my sister's chest. In response she pets him and takes him back into the house.

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU CARING FOR THAT INTRUDER?!"

I turned to Mahiru and glared.

"You do realize that we locked all the doors and windows so there was no way for him to get in here, right?"

Mahiru paused and figeted under my glare.

"Y-yeah so?"

"So, he would've had to be here before we did any of that, which means he didn't intrude."

By the time he realized what I said I was already on the couch with kuro and turning on the TV.

O

O

O

O

Sorry the upload was so long and the chapter so short. The next one may be longer. Goodnight and thank you guys for your positive feedback. Wish me luck on my regents!!!


	4. Chapter 4- My cat is a vampire

Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! They were really helpful!

O

O

O

O

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

Kuro wanted to watch a food show. While we were watching said food channel Mahiru stormed in and asked many questions to the poor Kitty.

"Why are you here!? What are you!? And Who are you!?"

After kuro recovered from my brother's loud voice he spoke.

" Geez not so loud. you'll ruin my good hearing."

" **Answers now!"**

I stayed silent also wanting to know the answer to those questions. Kuro let out a long sigh

" If you want answers then feed me."

Not long after that statement, kuro's stomach growled indicating he was hungry.

"Kuro, what would you like to eat."

I said it in a loving tone. Ready to make anything he wanted. He was so cute!

"Ramen" was his only answer. I put him down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make Ramen for all of us.

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

When I was sure she was gone I prepared to start interrogating him, but he started talking.

" I like your sister. she's really nice."

I was taken aback for a second. _'Did he just complement my sister?'_ After the initial shock of his out-of-nowhere comment, I proceeded to ask questions.

" What are you?"

" Can't this wait 'till I eat. I'm starving"

"No it can't. This is the only time I can interrogate you without my sister butting in."

He seemed to be thinking about it. He was thinking so long it started to piss me off!

"Fine. I am a servant vampire born to obey my Eve, a Servamp."

"Wait your a vampire?!" I whispered this so my sister doesn't overhear.

"Yes I am. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Are there more of your kind?"

"Yes. There are many of us."

 _Wait so there's more of these freaks running around!_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by Shizuki.

"Mahiru, here's yours."

I thanked her and we all ate together. I looked over kuro's human form. _' dark rings around his eyes, pale skin, he looks like a vampire to me. Man if I knew this cat would be trouble I'd have gotten rid of it sooner. Now I'm stuck with a vampire!'._

O

O

O

O

Sorry for the long wait. I hope this was long enough for you guys! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5:She's sleeping with a vampire!

_Shizuki's POV_

We finished our ramen within 3 minutes. Kuro was in his human form eating potatoe chips. Mahiru out of nowhere started to use the vacuum on him because he was " being messy". After a long peaceful silence, Mahiru broke it.

"So what are the rules to this whole servamp thing?"

Kuro took a few moments to answer.

" Look you don't like me and I don't like you, so I'll do you a favor... **DON'T. SAY.MY.NAME."**

"Wait, we can't call you ' _Kuro'_ ?"

I face-palmed

 _'Mahiru you dumbass!'_

Suddenly a flash of light shone bright and latched on to Kuro's neck and Mahiru's wrist. Kuro groned.

" **NOW** you've done it."

" **WHAT COMPELED YOU TO SAY HIS NAME AFTER HE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TOO!!** " I was just shocked beyond words at my brother's stupidity.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO CLARIFY THE RULES!!"

I face-palmed again

"What are the other rules to this?"

" Well as long as I don't drink this guy's blood in the next 12 hours the contract will nulify."

As if sensing Mahiru's confusion, I elaborate on the info his little brain couldn't comprehend.

"Idiot, when you said his name it activated a temporary contract that will only be fortified if he drinks your blood." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I pitied my poor brother. It was like he was slow. But I can't blame him for my exceptional smarts. My poor dumb brother.

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

My sister yawned and said, or commanded, for us to go to bed.As I was leaving Shizuki spoke up.

" Nee-san, where is Kuro-kun going to sleep?"

I looked at her concerned face and said...

"In the living room."

"But he won't get any sleep he'll just watch TV all night."

"Fine, he can sleep outside."

"My room it is." And with that she scooped the cat into her arms, made him promise to go to sleep, and went to bed with the cat in her arms. Leaving me stunned as to what happened. My thoughts ran wild. The only thought that stuck out was...

 _' SHE'S SLEEPING WITH A VAMPIRE!!'_

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp. The creator does.

Please review and give feedback on my developing story.


	6. chapter 6: Kuro chose me!

Hi guys!!! I hope you like my story so far. This, as I have stated before, is my first fanfiction. Enjoy my new update. Oh and just to let you all know I will be updating every Friday. Ok.Oh! And I'm starting another fanfiction after I finish this one. I'll tell when and what to look for okay.

 _MAHIRU'S_ POV

'My _sister is sleeping with a vampire! I've gotta stop this!_ '

"Umm.. _. Shizuki."_

 _"Hm?"_

'Man _! Think! Ah!_ '

"I don't think it's appropriate for you and kuro to sleep in the same room. He is male."

She gave me a quizzical look and turned to face me.

"So what are you suggesting?"

" I'm suggesting that Kuro sleeps I'm my room. I don't trust him around you." _'Especially after all he did say he likes you.'_

Her face deadpanned and she turned to Kuro who was still snuggled to her chest.

"Kuro, who would you rather sleep near? Me or my brother?"

The furball was looked at me, then back to my sister.

"You."

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

I was so happy. But then again, I expected it. Mahiru wasn't very nice to him so he would obviously pick me. I'm the safer option.

I flashed a triumphent grin at Mahiru and walked away. Once in my room I brushed Kuro and placed him on the foot of my bed. I did my business in my bathroom and went to bed. But not before asking Kuro if he would like to come to school with me.

He was tired so all I got was a "Mmmhmm." in response.

 _'I can't wait to experience school with Kuro!'_

O

O

O

Thank you all for your comments they have helped me alot. Also to everyone who wished me luck on my regents I passed with a good score, thank you


	7. Chapter 7: The Dispute

Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter I'll make it up to you all with my next fanfic. The chapters will be considerably long.

Just a heads up.

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

"...ki."

 _'What? Who?'_

"...zuki!"'

Who's _calling me?'_

"SHIZUKI!!"

Startled, I flew into a sitting position and tried to get up. I fell off my bed in the process though.

"WHAT!!" I am so aggravated right now. I'm not a morning person. The only good thing was that I'll get my sleep during lunch or in class if I have to.

"Ekk! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry!!"

'AWWWW! He looks so cute when he's scared! Utterly adorable!'

"It's okay. I'm not really a morning person." To that he gave me a nod in response. I look at the clock and it's 6:39!

I scrambled to get out of bed and put on my uniform. After that was done, I went to the bathroom to take care of my hair and teeth. Then I grabbed my bag and stormed out of my room and down the steps.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Mahiru looked at me with a bored expression.

"You had the cat to wake you up, so why would I have to?"

 _'You son of a-'_

" _MAYBE_ because he doesn't know what time I'm suppose to be up!! You know what I can't deal with stupid people. Leave me alone for the rest of the day. Come kuro let's eat."

After breakfast me and my brother had a dispute about who was going to take Kuro with them, since we had different classes.

" I don't trust him with you!"

"I don't care. Anyway I told you not to talk to me for the rest of the day."

"So! I'm trying to-"

" You know what, kuro who do you want to travel with?"

And just like the last time, he said...

"You."

I let him hop into my bag and left without another word to my annoying brother.

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

"I can't believe her! I try to protect her and she just starts being a bitch! You know what I don't need her, I have friends."

And with that I made my resolve.

 _' I'm never accociating with that ungrateful girl again!'_

O

O

O

O

Hey guys sorry about this chapter. I found the really long chapters make people want to skip chapters so to prevent that I decided to make them small. Not too small though. Anyway, hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8- troublesome

hey guys!!! I hope you guys like my story so far. Thank you guys for reading my fanfic.

 _School_

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

 _'What's **WRONG** with my brother today, this is totally not like him at all.'_

"OI! SHIZUKI-CHAN!" I look to my right to find Suki, the girl who can't do her own homework.

"What do you want." I can't deal with snobby girls right now. I'm kinda blazing right now thanks to my brother.

" You got my homework you were suppose to do?" She looked me up and down, expecting me to answer.

 _'Oh_ _, I'll give you an answer._ '

"No I don't have **your** homework, but I do have **mine**."

"Well then give it to me." Alright thats IT!

SHE IS **NOT** GONNA WALK ALL OVER **ME**!!

"I'm not giving you my homework. You have a brain, however small it is. So I suggest you use it." And with that I walked away. I'm probrably gonna regret it later.

 _Probrably._

 _'I wonder mahiru's doing."_

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

 _' Alright, the cookies are done._ Now they just need to try them.'

"Oi! The cookies are done!" As soon as I finished my sentence I was bambarded by my classmates. I heard lots of praises like " This tastes great!" and " Tastes like heaven!". I don't know how you can taste 'heaven', but I won't complain. I'm just lucky to finish all the cookies before school ended.

The walk home was quiet. I've decided to try to make up with my sister ( _after alot of persuading on his friends' part_ ).

Suddenly we were stopped by a guy in clown get up. I over heard Kuro say that this was going to be 'troublesome'.

O

O

O

O

Thank you to everyone who reads my work and thank you to everyone who supports my work. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9-Tsubaki's Subclass

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. WIFI broke down for awhile and then I couldn't find my charger, so my phone couldn't charge. Again I'm really sorry for the wait. Please don't be mad.Anyway, back to the story.

 ** _MAHIRU'S POV_**

I look from the clown-guy to Kuro, and back to the clown guy.

'Did he meet him before?'

"Oi, Kuro."

"Hmm?"

"Who is that?"

He looks at me and back to the clown.

"He's a subclasses. His name is Belukia." Mahiru looked at Belukia and back at kuro with a disbelieving look.

" Clowns are for kids. Come on guys let's go." Was the last thing Ryusei said before turning and walking away.

"You know what I hate more than humans?... being ignored."

Suddenly, Ryusei's neck was cut. Blood gushed from the wound profusely. I called out to him, but i knew it was in vain. He was already dead when he hit the ground.

' That... that BASTARD. HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!'

As I turn to face Belukia, i see Kuro instead. He looks about ready to fight...

" So troublesome. Well only one thing left to do."

Nope.

"RUN!!"

In the blink of an eye Kuro picks up me and my sister and dashed to a nearby alley way.

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

After he stopped running, I started to think about who's subclass that was. Don't get me wrong, I was also shaken up a bit by Mahi's friend being killed like that. I was about to ask him if he was going to be okay, but before that could happen we were wrapped up in strings. I was trying to get loose, but it didn't work out. It ripped my dress instead.

' And just bought this dress yesterday.'

 _KURO'S POV_

I look over to my right and see Mahiru struggling to get free. I told him to stop. He would only hurt himself in trying to do so. I look over to my left and see that I should have told Shizuki first. Her clothes wear torn around her curves. Her body bound in the most alluring way. I was so lucky i had fur at the moment, I'm pretty sure I'm red. I hear footsteps and look their way.

'Finally, someone came... wait, isn't that guy one of Mahiru's friends?'

O

O

O

O

Again so sorry for not updating. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Please don't be mad at me, 'kay. Sorry it's not a long chapter.


	10. Chapter 10-Kidnapped

hey guys I am changing my updates to Saturday so I have time for school 'kay.

I'm so goad you guys are liking the story I made. And I apologise for the sudden change.

O

O

O

O

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

I follow Kuro's gaze to see our...

opponent?

 _'This has to be some kind of joke. He shouldn't be here. My best friend.'_

" Mahiru. I told you there are vampires around here. I warned you. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Sakuya, I-"

"I asked if you had encountered any and you lied to me. How much of our friendship is true?" He looked so hurt by my lies. I never meant to hurt him. I only wanted to keep my friends safe.

"Mahiru, I was hoping we could stay friends for a little while longer. I didn't want us to end like this." Tears were coming from his eyes. My heart felt like someone was squishing it. I couldn't look at him, as my eyes were also shedding tears.

"So Mahiru... How much of that was a lie?!"

Now I'm confused. He was just crying about losing me as a friend, and now he's smiling like a maniac asking me if he lied or not.

 _SAKUYA'S POV_

 _'Oh, I forgot about her. Tsubaki will be pretty happy to know I retrieved Shizuki.'_

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

Sakuya was staring at me, thinking.

"Shizuki, Tsubaki-sama wants you."

'Wants _me? What does he mean 'wants me'? We've never even met._ '

Suddenly, the strings sifted so my hands we're held over my head. It helped a little bit. At least I was more comfortable. Sakuya was right in front of me now.

" Oi Mahiru, I'm taking your sister."

He turned to him and smirked.

" 'kay?"

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

Sakuya tossed Shizuki over his shoulder and turned to us. We had a clear view of her panties.

 _'Sakuya better be glad I'm tied up at the moment. If i wasn't, he'd be seriously hurt. Exposing my little sister like that. I hope Kuro isn't being a perv right now.'_

 _KURO'S POV_

I gazed upon a gift from heaven. Shizuki's panties. They aren't lacey, just plain white. The only issue was they looked tight. And so was my pants. It's like they just shrunk. It beginning to get uncomfortable.

 _' This is so troublesome I could die.'_

 _SAKUYA'S POV_

Mahiru looked angry and Sleepy Ash looked flushed and seemed to be enjoying the view. I was about to leave until another one came along.

"Unhand the girl!"

 _UNKNOWN POV_

I stare at the guy, glance at the other two people who were tied up, and saw something I shouldn't have. A young woman was draped over the male's shoulder also tied up. Her panties were protruding from under the ripped up dress she was wearing. I was brought out of my _sightseeing_ when he said 'no'and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

O

O

O

O

Hey guys I'm thinking about changing my rating to M. No real reason, except that my story is flowing into the M ratings. Just wanted to ask you if I should change it.


	11. Chapter 11-The Email Address

hey, guys how y'all doing today. My day sucks. I'm failing my English class and it's not even 9 days in. But on the bright side, I have a new chapter. Enjoy~!

O

O

O

O

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

We were saved by some kid and his...servent? The ropes holding us was suddenly cut and we fell to the ground.

"My name is Haru Nakamura. And this is my butler, Shiro. Are you alright?"

This kid, Haru , saved us. His pale blue eyes were full of curiosity and concern.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

" No problem!"

 ** _KURO'S POV_**

How did he cut the ropes? It couldn't be cut by any kind of metal.

"Oi, how'd you cut the ropes?"

He looked at me like i should already know the answer.

"With a sword of course."

' _This is already too troublesome. Time to go home.'_

Mahiru it's late, we should get home."

 ** _MAHIRU'S POV_**

I look over to Kuro to see his " _tired_ " face.

"Fine. Thanks again for your help."

"No problem. I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

We waved bye and started walking home.

" Kuro."

"Hmm?"

"We need to get help. Is there anyone that can help us out?"

He seemed to be thinking for a little bit.

"Hmmm... Let's talk about it when we get home."

"Sure."

I was so depressed. They took my precious little sister and I don't know how to get her back. I don't even think we have the strength to even get her back! This is so frustrating! I don't know how Kuro is taking this. Probably worrying about how troublsome it is to go after her.

We finally reached our destination. I quickly unlocked the door and practically ran in to living room.

"Alright so who do you have in mind?"

Kuro makes a confused face.

"What?"

"Who's gonna help us save Shizuki?!"

" Oh. Well I was thinking my siblings could help with that. We just have to contact them."

I was so relieved to know that all we had to do was contact his siblings. Until I remembered an important question.

"How exactly?"

He looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know."

I was about ready to kill him. First, he tells me to contact his siblings for help. Then, he doesn't know how to contact ** _HIS_** siblings?!

As I'm about to strangle Kuro, a piece of paper flies in from the window. I look at it and it's an email address.

' _I don't know who this email address belongs to, but there's only one way to find out._ '

O

O

O

O

Hey guys, I have decided to change the date of update to Sunday. Sorry for the new changes but i promise I won't change anything anymore. You have my word. Now i have all week to do homework and Saturday to plan the chapter. hope you guys are happy. Also I am sorry for all the dialogue. I'm a little out of it but I'll pull through for you guys.

Please review. Thank you!!!


	12. Chapter 12-Discovered Identity

Hi guys, here's a chapter for you. It's a chapter all about Shizuki and her experience with Tsubaki and his subclasses. Enjoy~.

O

O

O

O

I woke up in a dark room. I tried move but I was bound to a chair. As I'm struggling, the door opens.

"Who's there?"

The dark figure just stands there, looking at me.

"Um, Hello I'm talking to you!"

All of a sudden the dark figure is right in front of me.

"You know, it's not nice to yell at someone."

While he says this his hands were moving along my sides.

"I asked you a question!"

His hands stopped moving and he looked at me for a second and turned on the light. His eyes were blood red, he had black hair and his skin was quite pale. He also wore glasses. He smiled a sad smile.

"My name is Tsubaki. I am the 8th servamp. The servamp of Melancholy."

 _' There's 8 of them? And that name rings a bell. Sakuya said something about Tsubaki. Oh yeah!'_

" Sakuya said that you wanted me. What exactly do you want me for?"

He looked at me. Studying me. He finally spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I want you as my bride."

To say I was shocked is an understatement. Many thoughts ran through my head, but the most common one was _Why?_. I must have said it out loud because I was snapped out of my thoughts by his explanation.

" You, my dear, have powers that we vampires don't have. It only happens once the last one dies."

"The last what dies? What am I?"

" You, my dear, are the new goddess of vampires. You harbor the powers of the last one, Victoria. I have someone who can help you master your powers."

 _'This is all moving to fast. This guy wants to marry me and I'm a goddess of vampires! This doesn't make any sense! There has to be another reason.'_ I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by... laughter. I look up to see Tsubaki laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!... I'm bored."

' _What the? Is he sain at all?'_

 _"*sigh*_ You humans have the most amusing expressions. Too bad I'm gonna kill them all."

I was shocked. Again. He wants to kill all humans. But then i remembered somethings.

" Tsubaki."

He seemed happy to hear his name come from my mouth.

"Yes dear?"

" You do realize that there is a total of 7.3 billion people on Earth. And that my brother and his servamp will stop you. I bet that by now they are trying to find all the Servamps just so they can rescue me from you. I hope you realize that."

He looked me with a sharp glare and suddenly had his signature smirk on his face.

"Yes I realized that. Also is your brother's name Mahiru Shirota?"

At my shocked look he smiled and said.

" I almost killed him. He even tried to give me a name. But he got away."

At the mention of Mahiru's escape I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now that that's out of the way what do you say we have some fun, hm?"

I look up. Worry clearly written on my face. He started to kiss my neck. His hands traveling down my body. One stopped at my breast fondling it. The other was almost to my womanhood. But then, the door opened and a man came in.

"Tsubaki-sama, we are in need of your assistance in retrieving the goddesse's teacher. He's putting up quite the fight."

"Understood."

He got up and as he was walking out, he turned and said:

" We will continue after you have mastered your powers. I look forward to it."

And with that he left.

O

O

O

O

Hey guys I'm so excited for the next few chapters although I had a bit of trouble with the intimate scenes. Please review. Also I want to know if I should change the rating to M. I am awaiting your responses. Bye~(_)/


	13. Chapter 13: Training starts now

guys so I decided I was going to make this fanfic rated M. Anyway please review and enjoy my new chapter.

O

O

O

O

 ** _MAHIRU'S POV_**

We finally tracked down where the email address came from. Soon enough we were at a luxurious mansion. Then, as we walked up, the gates opened by themselves. We were met by a tall man in pink and black clothing and two children. One on each side of him.

"Urashai."

Kuro was his usual self. Complaining about things being so troublesome he could die. I, on the other hand, introduced myself, like a normal person would.

"Hi my name is Mahiru Shirota. And this idiot is Kuro."

The man, if possible smiled wider.

" My name is Snow Lilly. I am the servamp, All of Love. And these are two of my sunclasses. Let me show you a good time, 'kay~"

And with that he started... TO STRIP!

Luckily someone stopped him. Albiet with a book thrown to his head. I turned to the one who threw the book. It looked to be a kid in middle school.

"Lilly! Don't you **DARE** strip in front of my guests!"

Then the boy turned to me.

"I'm sorry for him, he does this all the time. My name is Misono Alisuin. It's a plesure to meet you. I take it that cat on your shoulder is your servamp."

"Yes he is."

" Do you mind telling us which one?"

 _'Sure, why not?_

"He's Sleepy Ash."

The kid was about to say something, but was interupted by his servamp.

"Brother!"

He ran to me and took Kuro in his arms and started to cuddle him calling him a 'cute kitty'. That's what my sister would call him. I started feeling depressed. I guess they felt it because Lilly-san looked at me worried. I didn't feel up to answering his unspoken question, so Kuro answered for me.

" His sister was kidnapped by his best friend, and taken to his best friends master, Tsubaki. The servamp of Melancholy.We ran into him a few days ago."

They looked at me shocked, then serious.

"He's killed some of our subclasses."

They turned to me with serious looks.

"Would you like to train to stop Tsubaki and save your sister?"

And of course I answered the only answer imaginable.

"Yes!"

O

O

O

O

Thanks guys for reading my fanfic! Remember to review! And sorry for it being late, I had to plan alittle more. Anyway, I can't wait to see your reviews. Bye!


	14. Chapter14-On My Way

Hey guys, I'm back again with another chappy!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!

O

O

O

O

MAHIRU 'S POV

We went into the large mansion and went to the dinning room. On the way, I was gawking at how beautiful this place is. I was also wondering where his parents were. It seemed alittle too quiet, besides Lilly's constant talking and Kuro's complaining. My thoughts came to an end once we reached the dinning room. Misono-san sat in his chair at the head of the table and I sat three chairs down from him. Kuro was in front of me, curled up into a fuzzy little ball that would've made my sister squeal and cuddle him...if she were here. Suddenly, Misono started speaking.

"So Mahiru, you wish to bring your sister back, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

He looked at me for a little. Assessing me. He was about to say sommething...until his head all of a sudden drops down.

"Oh my, is it that time already?"

"Time for what?"

Lilly-san looks at me with a smile.

"Why, for his bedtime. Master always goes to sleep at 9:00 on the dot."

' Is he a kid or something? Misono is obviously older than 12.'

I was cut from my thoughts by Lilly-san turned to me and Kuro and said that it was late. He escorted us to the front gate and sent one of his subclass with us. He also said that I start training tomorrow and honestly, I was excited.

'I'm finally on my way to rescuing my little sister.'

O

O

O

O

O

Hey guys kid of a short one here. I think it's the shortest one I've ever written. Also, I'm overly tired at the moment so i don't know if it's good enough and I feel like I'm gonna pass out any second now.

Anyway Review, thanks guys.


	15. Chapter 15-Your Training Begins

Hey guys back with another one. Hope you enjoy it.

O

O

O

O

Misono-san was instructing me on how to call my weapon. He suddenly stopped speaking. I turn around to see his head down again. I was almost there and he just had to fall asleep. Then, there was a knock at the door. Lily-san went to anwer it and came back with the boy that saved us the last time. Only this time, he was in tears.

"H-haru? Haru, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me and put his face back in his hands.

" They kidnapped my butler, Shiro!"

I was surprised. Another one was kidnapped by Tsubaki.

" You know what that means, right?"

He looked at me, still teary-eyed.

"This means we can save both my sister and your butler at the same time. So, what do you wanna do? Train with me to become stronger or sit around and cry?"

I could see the fire spark in his eyes. His answer was hard and firm( no pun intended)

"I wanna get stronger!"

I smiled at his determination and started to train with him for at least another 3 hours.

SHIZUKI'S POV

I was still chained. But this time I was chained standing up with my hands above my head. It was comfortable and I was fine with it until Tsubaki came in. He looked me up and down and started to to move forward. With every step he took forward, I tried to take a step back. He was right in front of me in no time.

" You know you look sexy tied like this. Maybe once we're married we should try things like this."

I felt one of his hands stroke my sides. He then kissed me roughly.

'Nii-san, please forgive me. I never wanted this.'

TSUBAKI'S POV

I asked her for entrance and she denied. Honestly it just makes it even more fun if she struggles.

I grope her breast and she gasps. I took the chance to slide my tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet, like candy. I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. When she didn't I spanked her. She finally got the idea and wrapped her legs around me. I think a threat is an order.

SHIZUKI'S POV

" If you don't play with me, I could always torture your brother. I bet he'll be willing to play."

I panicked when he said that.

" No leave him alone!"

His smirk widened.

"So will you play with me?"

I gave no answer, i just looked away. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to answer. If i say 'yes' then I'm willingly giving myself to him. If i say 'no' then he will torture my brother.

He sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to convince you."

With that he unlocked the shackles and tied my hands with rope. He carried me bridal style to the door on the far right of the room. Once through the door he laid me down on the bed. I tried to run but he forced me down to bed and tied my hands to the bed post. He ripped off the rest of my dress to reveal my laced bra and plain white panties.

I couldn't see very well because of how dark it was. I felt him take off my panties. He spread my legs wide and I stuggled a little. I felt something wet at my entrance. I realised it was his tongue. I cried out.

 _NO ONE'S POV_

Tsubaki licked her and all of a sudden dipped his tongue inside her folds. She screamed at the foreign appendage. Her pleas for him to stop going unnoticed. Then, there was a knock at the door. Tsubaki growled at the disturbance.

"WHAT!!!"

Shizuki heard a squeak come from the other side of the door.

"U-um... t-the goddess's t-teacher is h-here."

Tsubaki smirked. He turned to Shizuki.

"My dear, It's time for your training to begin."

O

O

O

O

Oh dear, that was really hard to write. Especially the intimate parts. Anyway, I hope you all liked this new chapter. It was posted early because I finished it early. Bye 'till next chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	16. Chapter 16- Kuro's Promise

Hi I'm back! Now it's time for the next chapter!

O

O

O

O

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

He finally let me go and gave me my supposed training uniform. It was a long skirt with the sides held together by gold clips. The slit was huge and showed all of my legs. The top was a strapless bra that tied in the middle. I wasn't complaining 'cause it was really comfortable. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned by how nice I looked in the outfit.

" You look lovely my dear."

I was so surprised I couldn't stop what came out my mouth.

"What the- Where'd you come from all of a sudden?!"

He looked at me and then laughed.

"Haa, my dear you are amusing."

I blushed a bit at my reaction.

"S-shut up. What did you come here for?"

He smiled that crooked smile of his.

"I came to show you your room and where you will be training. The subclasses will bring you food and anything else you desire. Now come along, we can't waste time."

He held the door open for me. Once I was out he locked it and lead me to my room. Once there I peered in and was stunned. It looked absolutely beautiful. There was a huge vanity in the right hand side of the room. The bed was a master size bed. There was many fluffy pillows on it and the sheets were folded up at the foot of the bed. There was also a huge walk in closet to the upper left side and the private bathroom was on the lower right hand side. Then he handed me the key to my room.

"Now dear if you need anything let me know. I reside in the room right next to you on your right, 'kay. I will show you the training room tomorrow morning. Good night my dear~"

I uttered a small 'good night' before heading into bed after a nice warm shower. After i dried myself, locked the bedroom door, and went to bed without clothes.

' Good night Mahiru, Kuro. I love you guys.'

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

I trained real hard today.I finally got the hang of using my broom. Me and Kuro were walking home from grocery shopping and ran into my uncle, of all people. He didn't seem to notice us so I tried to get by, it didn't go as planned.

"Hmm? Ah! Mahiru!"

At that moment I froze with a forced smile on my face.

"Hi uncle."

' _Please don't ask about Shizuki, PLEASE!'_

Hmm? Where's Shizuki? Doesn't she normally go wherever you go?"

I groned internally. I guess I could always lie once in awhile, right? It won't hurt anyone.

"She's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"She has friends? I thought she was anti-social."

"S-she is but I convinced her to at least have one friend. She took my advice and found one."

Luckily he didn't notice me stutter. He seemed pleased though.

" Good, I'm glad you're looking out for your sister."

After he said that I felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Anyway, I don't want to take up to much of your time. Good night Mahiru, have a good day at school tomorrow. And tell Shizuki the same for me would ya? Bye!"

 _'I failed to protect my little sister. I'm a pathetic excuse for a brother.'_

"Mahiru."

"What is it Kuro?" My voice was drained of emotion.

"I promise to get your sister back. We will become stronger in time. But sad to say we're still not going to be enough. Let's call my other brothers,'kay"

I thought this over Kuro sounded determined when promised to get my sister back. It gave me a boost of confidence and determination.

' _We're coming Shizuki!_ '

O

O

O

O

Night guys I love you all~.


	17. Chapter 17- I will wait

_SHIZUKI'S_ POV

My _dear, it's time to get up._

I open my eyes and I could feel Tsubaki's arm rapped around me while his other one carded through my hair. He was really close. I could feel his breath on my neck. So out of reflex I jump, accidentally falling off the bed. I look up and see Tsubaki smiling at me, chuckling a bit.

"My dear are you alright?"

Still a little shaken up I gave a slight nod of my head.

"Well as much as I love seeing your body, I'm gonna have to ask you to get dressed and meet me in the dining room for breakfast."

I froze. I think my heart also skipped a beat. I look down to see I had no clothes on and, out of instinct, I try to cover up. Then I remembered that I went to bed like this.

"O-oi! You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep did you?!"

He looked a bit taken aback. Then he smiled a close-eyed smile.

"Oh heavens no."

Then he got a mischievous look on his face.

"I want you to be awake so I can hear you scream my name."

I rolled my eyes and got up to put on my training uniform. I knew he wouldn't leave even if I asked or ordered him to. After that I left, with him in tow.

 _'Mahiru, Kuro... I will wait for you guys as long as you need.'_

 _MAHIRU'S POV_

"Hey Kuro, which servamp are we going to speak to next?"

Kuro hummed in thought.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe we'll run into one."

I roll my eyes.

"Really, that's what you come up with?"

 _' I just hope we can rescue Shizuki in time."_

O

O

O

O

Oh, i realize I missed some parts i should have added in. The next chapter will inform Mahiru and Kuro of Shizuki's condition at the moment. Thank you for all your reviews. They helped alot.


	18. Chapter 18- My Sister is a Vampire!

_MAHIRU'S POV_

"Kuro we've got everything on the grocery list."

"Hmm? Oh ok, let's go home now. I'm hungry."

" Fine."

We start walking to the house and turn the corner. At this time of night barely anyone is around. Especially near my apartment. I'm looking through the bags to see if I still have the gift I got Shizuki. I didn't want to lose it. I felt Kuro tap my shoulder and, out of curiosity, looked up. I was surprised to see Sakuya going into an alley. Out of curiosity, I followed him. He was about to leave when I called him.

"Sakuya!"

He paused and turned to look at me, eyes wide with surprise.

"Mahiru?"

I was angry and sad all over again.

"Mahiru, why don't you ask him the questions that Tsubaki refused to answer."

I was surprised. I didn't think Kuro could come up with good ideas. I thought he was too lazy to do so. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sakuya, why did you take my sister?"

Sakuya tilted his head and answered as if it was obvious.

" Because Tsubaki-sama told me to."

"What does he want her for?"

He stopped to think.

" Well, he said he needed her power and to do that he was going to marry her. He's lucky. Your sister is hot."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. _MARRIAGE!_ ** _HE'S GONNA MARRY MY SISTER!!_** He was about to leave again, and again I called out to him with one final question.

" Sakuya,...what do you mean by 'her power'?"

He looked surprised for a second and then looked as if he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, he didn't tell you. Your sister is the new goddess of vampires. The goddess has alot of power that rivals heaven and hell. But that's all I will tell you. She can fill you in on the rest after her teacher is done teaching her. Oh and one more thing, after her teachings she will be promised to Tsubaki-sama. Good luck, Mahiru."

And with that he left. I was speechless. If I don't get there in time she will be married to the enemy. And she is stronger than said enemy. But what's even more shocking is that...MY SISTER IS A VAMPIRE!!!

O

O

O

O

Fuuu... I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, but I think it came out good. I hope you guys like it. I await your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19- I Love You, Shizuki

I'm going on a short break after this chapter. I would like to know how you guys think I should end this fanfic. I will await your responses.

O

O

O

O

 _SHIZUKI'S POV_

I wake up at 6:40 pm. My training is in 20 minutes. If I'm quick I can wash up a bit, have breakfast, then get ready to train.

The shower was warm and soothing. Almost too soothing. I almost fell asleep a couple of times and I almost slipped while almost falling asleep. I honestly don't mind sleeping in the tub. It's kind of comfortable. I made sure to lock the door this time so Tsubaki doesn't get any ideas.

After my shower I head downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a little food. Luckily I had 10 minutes left to eat and change into my training uniform. I was at the table enjoying my meal and the silence, until...

" Oh, Shizuki-chan~. Are you in here?"

Out of all the sounds in the world, this one is not the one I wanna hear in the morning.

"Shizuki-chan~, why did you lock me out of your room~?"

Having been done with my food, I look at him with a blank face.

"Because 1. it's my room, 2. I like to sleep naked and 3. I don't trust you. It's more a combination of reasons 2 and 3."

He dramatically put his hand over his heart and a smile on his face.

"You wound me."

I won't lie, he looked cute smiling...

 _'NO! BAD SHIZU! BAD! He's a BAD guy! No complimenting bad guys.'_

"* _sigh*_ well, it's time for me to go get dressed for training, bye."

I turn to leave and start to walk, but I'm instantly pulled back into a hug by Tsubaki. He pecks me on my cheek and trails kisses down my neck. He then wispers in my ear something I was surprised to hear.

"I love you, Shizuki."

O

O

O

O

FUUU... finally. Hey guys I'm kinda sick right now and I thought that it would be messed up if i all of a sudden stopped updating and didn't tell you. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it. 'Kay~! Anyway, love you guys and see you soon. make sure to review and respond to my question at the beginning of the chapter. Bye Bye!


	20. Chapter 20- Love?

Hey guys, my sickness wasn't bad enough for me to miss the next chapter so I came back. hope you like it.

O

O

O

O

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

" _I love you, Shizuki."_

Those words bounced through my head non stop.

' _Why'd he say that all of a sudden? He's never said that before.'_

After i finished getting ready for training I left to go greet my teacher. This is my first lesson, so I'm kinda nervous.

 _' I wonder what he's like.'_

I walk up to two huge doors. I push one open and walk inside to find an elderly man.

" Hello, are you my teacher?"

The man looks at me and smiles kindly. I can already tell we're gonna get along well with each other.

" Why hello, my name is Shiro. And yes, I am your teacher."

He was polite too. My smile grew wider.

" And my name is Shizuki. It's really nice too meet you."

He's about to say something when a certain servamp rudely interrupted him.

" Shizuki-chan~, why don't you smile at me like that?"

I gave him a deadpanned expression.

" Because you're creepy and I don't feel comfortable around you."

He let go of me and dramatically took steps back. The smile never leaving his face.

" You wound me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the training room. Something I know i accomplished because he allowed it.

I turned back to Shiro-sensei and apologized for Tsubaki's rude interruption. He shook his head with a smile and gave me a packet.

" It's quite alright. I need you to fill this out."

"Why?"

" In order for me to teach you I must know your personality. A goddess's power is decided by her personality."

"Oh, okay."

 ** _TSUBAKI'S POV_**

I was pushed out of the training room by Shizuki. I have to admit, I was kinda jealous of the fact Shizuki looked at that elderly man like that. She never smiled at me like that. I don't even know why I care.

I was thinking about how good Shizuki's breasts and ass looked in the training outfit when some of my female subclasses came to talk to me.

" U-um, Tsubaki-sama. We m-made some c-cookies for y-you."

 _'Again with this. This is getting really annoying._ _This happens every day!'_

" Oh, and why, pray yell, do you keep bringing me these gifts,hm?"

She seemed to blush more.

"We r-really like you a-alot."

" Oh, is that so?"

They nodded their heads.

I look at the clock and say that i needed to go to work. They pouted a bit but left. Thankfully. I think I really do love Shizuki. My body acts totally different around her. Is this what it feels like to be in love?

O

O

O

O

My thumb hurts. I hope you guys love the story so far. 'Till next time.


	21. Chapter 21- Wait for me

Hi, I'm back! I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! Here's a chapter to show you my thanks for reading my fanfic.

O

O

O

O

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

I woke up in the morning and it was the same routine. Wake up, use the bathroom, bathe, eat then head to training. Shiro told me that I have all the powers of the previous goddesses. Based on my personality, I can use all of them. How cool is that! We've just started working on the water attribute. I have about six to learn: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Dark, and Light. The first part of the water training is how to control water. I'm kinda getting the hang of it. I almost did it last time. Except Tsubaki came to "pick me up". He basically just dragged me out saying I have to go to the other classes. All of my other classes, I am ahead in. So far ahead I'm able to skip 4 days if I so choose.

Once we got outside the training room I started yelling at him. I said alot of things to him, but the one that got a reaction was:

 _" I wish my brother and Kuro saves me! I hate it here and I hate you! Your the reason I'm unhappy!"_

I had to push aside all thoughts when it came to my training, but after I've completed it for the day a whole torrent of thoughts came to my mind. But the one question that stuck out the most was:

 _' Why did my words upset him that much? Why does he care?'_

 ** _TSUBAKI'S POV_**

I was in a bad mood. She said that I make her unhappy. Why am I in a bad mood over what she said? It's not gonna matter anyway. I'm still gonna marry her wether she wants to or not. After all, once the goddess's innocence is taken she will be forced by the nature of her being to stay by my side. So why does her petty little words hurt so much?

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

Shiro and I were planning our escape. So far we've decided to escape once I learn the Light and Dark attributes. He says that I will be strong enough to get out of this hell hole and see my brother and Kuro. Since I'm not supposed to be at that level yet we came up with the excuse of me taking more of an intrest in those two attributes than the rest, just in case Tsubaki got suspicious. So he said I will start learning them after I master the Water attribute. Wait for me Nii-san, Kuro-san, I will return home, believe it!

O

O

O

O

O

I don't know if it was short or not but I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. See y'all next sunday. Also, I posted early as a way to show you I appreciate your support and reviews. Also make sure to review!! BYE!


	22. Chapter 22- Our escape

Hey guys I'm back. The reason why I haven't updated on times when I should have, was because of the death of a loved one. I am still a bit shaken up by this. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.

O

O

O

O

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

It's finally time to put the plan into action. I was able to learn Dark, Light, Water, and Earth in a year. Shiro was surprised since all the other goddesses could only learn this much in four years!

We did things according to plan. We faked training by using a tape recorder and played our training sessions. While that was going on we snuck out of the window and ran into the forest. I used my other abilities to sense when people are around and where we were headed there was no one else there. They were all guarding the sides in shifts. The one that was previously guarding the area of the window left to the front to change shifts with the other guard stationed there. Once we got into the forest we ran for awhile, until I couldn't sense them no more. So about 10 miles. Then I summoned my dragon, another ability I unlocked during extra training.we arrived at a mansion that Shiro said he works at. We dismounted my dragon and went inside.

 _' I can't wait to see my brother and Kuro!'_

 ** _TSUBAKI'S POV_**

I was wandering around the garden, thinking about Shizuki. I don't know why but I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I was on my way to pick her up, but then I remembered what she said. Could she really be unhappy because of me? Or was it just her talking with her emotions and not thinking clearly?

Whatever the reason I decided to leave her alone and go to my room for some sleep. I hope she isn't still mad tomorrow morning.

O

O

O

O

I don't know if this chapter is too short but I do hope that you have enjoyed it. Bye till next time. Oh, and since this story is about to end, I will be preparing another fanfic and in the last chapter I will tell you what to look for, 'kay.


	23. Chapter 23- Shizuki’s birthday

Hey, sorry for the long wait. Here's your reward for being so patient!

0

0

0

0

I was so glade to see Kuro and Mahiru again. We were taking a little break from planning how to take on Tsubaki. Today is my birthday after all! We all went to the amusement park 7 blocks away from Misono's mansion.

" Kuro! Come over here!"

 ** _KURO'S POV_**

" Coming!"

I was wondering what to give her for her birthday. Honestly it was a pain, but I'm willing to do it for her. She looks so happy. I wanna be the reason for her happiness. A few options of what she might like have already flashed through my mind. I just have to give it to her. Mahiru says that she likes the color blue and that she liked vampires. So I got the best idea in mind.

I arrived at a roller coaster called ' The Reaper'. It didn't look so bad. I see Mahiru has a worried look on his face. I wonder why.

I look to my right to see Shuzuki with sparkles in her eyes while looking at the roller coaster. She looks like a child who arrived at a candy store. It was... cute. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the ride. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. I look at her and she gives me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. Once we're on the ride I turn to look at Shizuki and I can't help but smile. The rides starts and I of course enjoyed it. It was so fast and fun. But when the ride stopped, what I saw worried me a bit. Shizuki was totally out of it.

"Hey Shizu, what's up?" I looked at her with a worried look. She looked over and smiled. It looked strained.

" I'm fine. Just dizzy." Of course I didn't believe that. She looked to be in pain. After I helped her get over the dizziness and nausea, we met up with the others and I asked Mahiru what was wrong with Shizu. He looked at me and said:

" She has motion sickness. If the ride is too fast she'll feel dizzy, and if it's bad enough she'll throw up. Yet she still likes them because of the thrill and excitement they give her. I don't have the heart to tell her no so I just be there for her when she feels the effects of her motion sickness."

I was relieved that it wasn't anything serious. **_I'm glad I was there for her. I hope she will allow me to be by her side..._**

 ** _forever._**

~/Meanwhile at Tsubaki's/~

 _I can't believe I lost my love...Shit!_

Everyone stayed away from me since Shizuki left, and with good reason. I was ready to kill anyone as soon as I got irate. I doubled the guards and extended work hours. She will not get away again. Even the teacher got out!

The door to my room opened to reveal Belukia.

"Tsubaki-sama, there's no need to be depressed. We will get her back in time. You'll be able to marry her as soon as we get her back. So perk up a bit, 'kay?"

I look up at him and agree, to tired to argue with him. I just went to bed looking forward to ending another boring and dreary day.

I'm trying to make the story better. Also updates are going to be slow, just so you know.


	24. Chapter 24- Ready for another show?

I need more inspiration.

O

O

O

O

 ** _KURO'S POV_**

I woke up in Shizu's arms. It was comfortable, except her boobs were squishing me. I turned into my human form and her boobs ended up in my face. I'm sure I'm beet red right now and my _'little problem'_ is not helping.

 _'Shit! I need to get out of here!'_

I moved my body a little to the right. I was almost out of her grip, but she tightened it! I rolled us over so I had a better chance of escaping. When I finally pry her arms from around my head, she started to wake up.

 ** _SHIZUKI'S POV_**

I woke up, feeling something on my chest area. ' _I don't remember sleeping with a plushy.'_ I hugged the plushy tighter and I was all of a sudden pinned under something. I started to freak out a bit but calmed down enough to find out what's going on. When I opened my eyes I was staring into beautiful blue hues. I came back to my senses

when Mahi walked in.

' _Oh no...'_

 ** _MAHIRU'S POV_**

I walk in to see Kuro **ON TOP** of my sister...

" **What the fuck Kuro!!-"**

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!"

" **Then what is it?!** "

 _'I don't even know why I'm giving him a chance to explain himself!'_

 _" **Oi! SHUT UP! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING FOR YOU TWO TO BE YELLING THE WAY YOU ARE! GOT IT!"**_

 ** _KURO'S POV_**

I was stunned. And based on Mahiru's expressions, I can tell he was too. We both bowed and apologized. Shizuki can be scary when she wants to be.

 ** _BOOM_**

The whole ground shook. Me and Mahiru looked at each other and then ran to the front door.

' _Ah shit! How did we forget about tsubaki. How troublesome...'_

 _"Yo!_ Ready for another show?!"

0

0

0

0

Sorry for the short chapter after such a long time. Please bare with me. I'm trying to regain my inspiration for this FanFiction...


	25. Chapter 25- The Trasformation

Okay, I had to reread my story to see where I was at. It's been so long. But I know how to proceed with this story now! Enjoy!

O

O

O

O

 _Mahiru's POV_

I was _PISSED._

" Why are you here!?"

Belukia grinned and laughed _._ " To retrieve Shizuki of course! Ever since she left, the boss has been in a really bad mood. So I thought I'd give him a little... _gift_. Hahahaha!!!!"

I hid Shizu behind me.

" There's no way I'm giving you my sister. KURO!"

Kuro took a fighting stance at my side. 

" How troublesome."

Belukia summoned some playing cards and launched them at us. But before Kuro and I could react a bright light had shone. Blinding everyone in the room.

 _Kuro's POV_

As I was waiting for a command from Mahiru a bright light came from behind us. Blinding me. After a few seconds, it started to die down. I looked behind us to see Shizuki in a long white dress. It had a gold neck piece holding up the top of the dress and a gold belt holding the middle in place. The dress was backless and showed her sides all the way down to the top of her thighs. The long skirt parted in the front and fanned out at her feet. The dress trailed about a foot behind her. There were moonstone gems in the gold pieces that held her dress in place.

But what surprised me most was her appearance.

She now had platinum hair, instead of black. Her chocolate eyes turned ocean blue. And her once fair skin is now pale with a healthy glow to it. Her bust grew about 3 sizes and her ass plumped up.

 _She is stunning_

I looked at Mahiru to see he was just as shocked as I was.

 _Mahiru's POV_

I was surprised to she want my sister had become. She looked gorgeous! Kuro and I were so caught up in the moment we would've forgot Belukia was here...if he would've kept his mouth shut.

" Now that's magic! I'm sure Tsubaki-sama would love your new form! It's to die for! Hahahahahaaa!" He took out a weird contraption and pointed it at my sister.

Me and Kuro was about to defend my sister, but before we could make a move, a beam of light hit Belukia and he vanished. We turned back to my sister and she collapsed. Luckily, Kuro caught her, muttering about everything being ' so troublesome he could die'. And for once, I agree with him.

" Oi, Mahiru."

His sudden seriousness caught me off guard. " Y-yeah?"

He turned to me with the most determined expression I have ever seen on him. Granted he doesn't have many expressions

" We're gong to look for my other brothers. I have a lead on where they are."

I nodded. We finally have a plan.

 _Belukia'sPOV_

 _' I hope Tsubaki-sama will be please with Shizuki's Transformation!'_

O

O

O

O

Sorry for the long wait! More to come! Bare with me please! LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
